Powerful
by Aphrodite100
Summary: Max and the flock go to Forks...only to find "Erasers". The Pack and the Cullens are getting ready for a visit from the Volturi. And the Volturi want Alice. This time, they aren't taking no for an answer. Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

_**Powerful**_

**Chapter One**

_Max's POV:_

"Guys, we need a plan. Staying at my mom's place is out," I said wistfully. "If we stay here, we put her in danger."

"How about we get something to eat?" Gazzy suggested. Nudge nodded vigorously, no doubt starving.

I sighed. We weren't getting anywhere. It had been two months since we had rescued my mom and since then we'd stayed at her house. But it was too dangerous to do so anymore. We would eventually lead murderers here, wanting to finish us off and taking Ella as a hostage probably.

"I _meant _going to stay somewhere else," I explained through clenched teeth.

"Oh. Ok. Well what about doing that 'fly-around-to-random-places' thing?"

"Angel, sweetheart, we need something more permanent. Like maybe a month per city, you know?" I sighed as Gazzy yawned. "Ok, guys, it's getting kinda late. We'll talk more in the morning." We stacked fists and headed to our rooms.

Angel, Nudge, and I headed to our room and the guys headed to theirs. Nudge flopped down on a single bed while Angel and I climbed under the sheets of a double. _Voice? Any bedtime advice? Any at all? No? Ok, fine._ It wasn't like I expected an answer, but it was worth a try anyways. After a few minutes, I drifted into unconsciousness.

*****

The next morning, we woke up and got small packs of our stuff together. It was just after eleven when we had finished our breakfast and were ready to leave. I hugged Ella and Mom.

"Bye Mom. See you soon," I told her.

"Be careful. Call me and take care of the flock. I love you and I am so proud of you."

I nodded. "I love you too." Then I took off, running 50 feet and swooping up in the air. The flock mirrored me, and we raced off, into the clouds, flying to an unknown destination.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Powerful**_

**Chapter Two**

_Jacob's POV:_

"Nope! I will _so _beat you!" Renesmee countered, playfully taunting me with a game we had played when she was younger. I phased and ran ahead of her, tossing a short bark over my shoulder. Nessie giggled and sprinted to me, jumping onto my broad back while we were still moving. We had done this for forever now, and it ever failed, she never missed my dark gold fur, always landing perfectly between my wide shoulder blades.

We raced through the forest, taking random turns so we could hunt somewhere new. We hunted and talked all day. After some time, we followed our own scent home. We entered the Cullen house, still chuckling.

"Renesmee! How was it, sweetie?" Bella greeted her at the door. She waved to me.

"It was awesome! I caught a bugger elk than Jake!"

"Ya, but I caught two, and you only had one, so if you compare it, mine was better."

"Enough you two! What am I going to do with you guys?" Bella laughed. Edward appeared at her side and wrapped an arm around her side while pulling Nessie in for a quick hug.

The blond psychopath whooshed past and then doubled back. "Nessie, you're home. Come on, you have to practice your ballet."

"Rose, she's got to have piano practice first." Edward chided her.

"Renesmee has homework from Friday to do though. School first. She was lucky to get into St. Elaine's Academy, so she has to do well in school," Bella reminded us.

I looked between Blondie, Edward, and Bella. They all wanted to turn Nessie into what they wanted. A prima ballerina, a piano genius, the 21st century Albert Einstein. Typical of them.

Renesmee peered up at them from long thick lashes. "Guys! I'm gonna do it all, I promise. But one at a time!" Nessie looked pointedly Edward. After a small moment, Edward nodded in response to her thoughts. "Thanks Dad!" She pecked him on the cheek and bounded gracefully up the stairs to her room. (She had one her and one in the cottage.) She motioned for me to follow, but Edward shook his head. Nessie stopped too. "What?" she asked.

"Jacob can go home now. You have too many things to do without and distractions and I see no reason for him to stay any longer," Edward stated.

"But Dad! That's not fair. I'll do my homework, I promise."

"No. That's final."

"Ness, your Dad's right. I'll see you tomorrow, 'k? Bye."

I headed out the door. I phased in the forest quickly and called out a quick hello to see if anyone else was in wolf form. No one. I ran patrol, and then simply ran to let myself think.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Powerful**_

**Chapter Three**

_Max's POV:_

We flew north for an hour laughing and joking. This was the most carefree I'd been in years. Even Fang's expression was a bit softer. Not quite so hard and stoic.

_Fly north to Washington._ The Voice startled me, and my wings faltered, making uneven beats in the steady rhythm. After a moment, I picked back up and replied.

_What's in Washington? Why there?_ But, since the Voice has some rare disease that makes you unable to reply, I didn't get my answer. Typical of it.

"Guys! We're flying to Washington, state of rain. Oh joy!" I muttered the last part to myself. "Fly north for another hour or two and then we'll stop and eat," I called out to them. The Flock nodded.

Fang flew up next to me. "What's in Washington?" he asked. I shrugged.

"Who knows? Voice doesn't reply to anything I say."

"Ok." He looked at Angel. She was peering at us mysteriously, with a mischievous look in her eyes. Geez, she was one scary six (or as she insisted, seven) year old! "She's planning something," he said confidently.

"That can't be good," I replied. Fang shrugged indifferently.

"Hey watch it!" Total complained to Iggy. "You almost pushed me down with your wing!" I rolled my eyes. Dogs can be _so_ over dramatic, you know what I mean?

Suddenly, I felt a rush of adrenaline. I laughed unconsciously, and flew in circles. I did loops, figure eights, random patterns, sometimes dropping five feet down in the air with my wings folded in, only to snap them out and soar fifteen feet up. I flew back to Fang after a few minutes.

"You're very graceful when you fly, you know that?" Fang murmured to me, too low for even Iggy to hear.

My cheeks, already flushed from the wind, turned crimson. "Thanks," I mumbled, suddenly self-conscious and embarrassed. I was the leader; I wasn't supposed to be so immature.

_It's ok to have fun, Max. Plus, your pretty to watch when you fly, and Fang seems to like it too_, Angel's voice floated through my head.

_Angel?!_

_What? _She thought defensively. _He does! I was reading his mind._ 'Max is so pretty. And shes a good flier. Graceful. And elegant' _were his exact thoughts._

_Angel? Do me a favor and stay out of my head for 10 minutes while I think. Ok? Please? Thanks, sweetie. _

_Ok. Fine. I'll go bother Nudge about Iggy._ Oops.

An hour and a half later, we stopped to eat. I think we almost gave the guy at the counter a heart-attack when we ordered. It was hilarious.

Later on, while flying, we saw a "Welcome to Washington" sign. I felt relief flood through me. We'd flown for a day now, and no attacks. Yet.

_Voice? We're in Washington._

_Go to Forks, Washington Max,_ the Voice told me.

_Why?_ No answer. Again. I sighed.

"Yo! Look out for signs that say 'This is the air-path for mutant freaks to Forks' ok?" I called out. The Flock nodded. Half an hour later, we entered the small, rainy, plain town of Forks. We flew low over the forest, looking for a clearing to land in and stay the night.

Then I saw it. Five teenage boys. Phasing. Into **wolves.** "Guys we have a problem. Erasers. They're back. And this time, they're one step ahead of us."


	4. Chapter 4

_**Powerful**_

**Chapter Four**

_Jacob's POV:_

I returned the next morning, eager to see Nessie as usual. I phased, racing through the woods of La Push, crossing the borderline into leech-land. It was about 10 in the morning, but Nessie was still asleep. I let myself into the house anyways. Edward greeted me stiffly at the door.

"Jacob, can I have a word with you please?"

_Can I think and you talk? _

"Of course. It's about Renesmee."

_Uh-oh. What did I do wrong yesterday?_

"It's not exactly yesterday, more about her future."

_Ok, shoot. _

"Yes well…Renesmee's technical age is about six and a half. Her actual age is about 17. She will be fully matured in about six months.

_And? Your point is…?_

"Renesmee still doesn't know about your imprint, though she knows _about _imprinting. She's seen Sam and Emily, Quil and Claire, Jared and Kim. Lately, her thoughts and the direction of them have…changed. She's been thinking a lot about you. More than usual anyways."

_So? I'm her best friend? And she _is_ tied to me. It's no surprise she can't stop, not with my great looks anyways. _He joked.

"Yes, but nowadays, she subconsciously relates them to wanting unconditional love, from someone other than us , her family."

_I don't know what to say…think._

"That's ok. But tonight, talk to her. You have my permission. Tell her about imprinting. "

_Ok. Uh, Edward, I think I'm gonna be back in about an hour. Need some time to clear my head, you know? If she asks where I am, tell her. Oh and Edward? Thanks. _

He just nodded.

*****

It was five. I glanced at Edward and he nodded. He looked about as tense and nervous as I was.

"Hey, Ness?"

"Ya?" she inquired.

"Wanna go for a walk on the rez?"

"Sure!" she said enthusiastically. I motioned with my hand for her to follow me into the Rabbit. We talked about the most random things, the latest music, and memories. When we reached, I opened the door for her and took her small hand in mine to help her out. She blushed when I didn't let go of her hand. I didn't know why, even before this we always held hands. It was a way for us to connect, to know that no mater what, we always had each other. We walked with our feet in the water, bare-foot. It was refreshing and the waves lapped gently blanketing our toes.

After a few minutes of silence, I decided to lay it down flat.

"Nessie? I imprinted on you. I will be whatever you want me to be- a big brother, a best friend, someone to rely on."

Nessie sucked in a breath. "So…you didn't imprint on Leah?"

"Leah?"

"Ya, you always spend so much time together. I was watching you guys a few days ago and you both seemed so happy. So full of…life." Nessie blushed.

"Leah is my friend, but I could never love her. And she could never love me either. She's suffered to much."

"Oh. Ok. Jake? When did you imprint on me?"

"The first time I saw you, minutes after you were born."

They stopped and stood there.

Nessie leaned into me, resting her head on my broad shoulder. And we stayed like that, watching the sun descend, and then seeing the slender silver moon slowly climb into the inky purple-black sky.

**AN: The last parts (everything after the sentence **_**"After a few minutes of silence, I decided to lay it down flat."**_**) were out of my other one-shot, "Watching". I changed a few simple things, such as the wording. Check it out. Thanks. ~AphroditeWriter**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Powerful**_

**Chapter Five**

_Max's POV:_

Angel was staring at the Erasers in shock. "Ange? Sweetie, what is it?"

"I can hear their thoughts and they seem to be… werewolves. Or shape-shifters or something. At least that's what that wolf said," she pointed to a black wolf.

"Sweetie, tell me exactly what you heard."

"Well, on of them, the gray one said something like 'man I hate being a werewolf.' And the, the black one, he's just like 'Leah, we are shape-shifters.' They said something about…leashes. Or leeches. Or something."

"We better go down and check it out," I said grimly.

We landed in the small clearing, all six of us with our impressive wings. All five heads swiveled towards us. For a minute their wolfy expressions were blank, then shock. Then horror. Then shock again.

The wolves turned to each other and seemed to talk. One of them nodded and a black wolf raced into the woods. Minutes later, he returned with five more wolves. The russet wolf and the black wolf raced into the trees and a minute later, two men walked into the clearing. Both were handsome, with dark skin, long-ish black hair, and dark eyes. Both were shirtless, and they had even more muscle than Fang.

"Who are you, why can you fly, and why do you have wings?" one of them asked.

"Who are you, why do you have eight gigantic wolves behind you, why did I see five men phase into wolves, and why do you want to know who I am?"

The one who had talked grinned. "Impressive. Okay, I'm Jacob, I am a shape-shifter, and four of these wolves are my pack. You saw us phase _because_ we re shape-shifters. Simple. Your turn."

"Ok then, Jacob. I'm Max. This is my flock. We have wings and can fly. We were genetically enhanced. In other words, we're _not human._"

"Yeah, cuz that's so new around here," Jacob muttered. "If you aren't human, what are you?"

"We have bird genes in us, which gave us wings. When we were little, the hospital gave us to the whitecoats to experiment on us."

"Fair enough. I'm Sam, and the other four wolves that aren't his, are mine."

I nodded, acknowledging him stiffly.

_Angel? Do that mind thing so they can't remember that we came, please._

"We're going to go now," Angel said in a hypnotic, sweet, little girl voice. "You won't remember we came. Don't think about us. Don't talk about us."

All ten of the shape-shifters nodded. And we took off into the skies.

*****

We settled down into a hotel, the three of us girls in one room, the three guys in another. They filed into our room so we could talk before bed.

"So, we have a new…well, species, huh?" I asked, munching on some popcorn from the bowl in the middle of the bed.

"I don't think they are a species…not like the Erasers. They are more like a myth. Like, umm, like…well, I don't know what like, but they aren't mutants like us. I don't think they are a threat. They weren't thinking all 'kill Max and the Flock' like Erasers." Angel informed us.

"Thanks Angel, but I think we should do some research on them, anyways. Though in such a small town, I doubt we'll find a library with any info on them at all." I told her. I thought. "Wonder why the Voice wanted us to come here," I mused.

_Max, you need to rent a car and drive around Forks. See the sights,_ the Voice said.

"Why?" I asked. Oops, I said that out loud. I held up a finger to the Flock's questioning expressions. _We could just_ _fly_. I replied.

_Just do it. Trust me. I know what I'm doing. Well, what you're doing, anyways_, the Voice said to me.

_Fine. Tomorrow morning. Ok? Have it your way._

"Guys, tomorrow morning we're renting a car and seeing the 'sights'. What sights, I have no idea, but we're following the Voice's instructions," I told them. We stacked fists and the guys headed into their room. "Night, Angel. Night, Nudge."


	6. Chapter 6

**_Powerful_**

**Chapter Six**

_Jacob's POV:_

I strode towards the Cullen's mansion, a little suspicious. I hadn't heard any noise at all from the house and usually I heard at least Renesmee talking to Bella and Edward. Renesmee… The last time I saw her, I had just told her about imprinting. Wow, today was going to be awkward.

I tried to think about something else. I let myself into the house, only to be greeted by chaos. The vampire kind, at least. As in everyone sitting completely still, with worries/concerned/anxious expressions. Edward was reading everyone's thoughts, Shortie was searching into the future worriedly, Jasper was calming everyone, and Bella and Edward were having one of their silent conversations. Blondie, Emmett, Doc, and Esme sitting there thinking. And Renesmee…she wasn't there.

"Where's Nessie?" I demanded.

"Sleeping." Edward answered.

"What happened?"

"Alice had a vision."

"Of? Come on, guys, don't leave me in the dark here."

He glanced at Alice and nodded at her. Alice took a deep breath.

"The Volturi. They're coming again." Alice said, gripping Jasper's hand.

I panicked, only to be calmed again by Jasper. "Why? For Renesmee? When?"

"One week. Aro. Caius. Marcus. The entire guard. Not for Renesmee. For…for me. They want me. And they aren't leaving till I join."

**AN: Sorry about such a short chapter. I thought it would be a good place to stop. ~AphroditeWriter**


	7. Chapter 7

**Powerful**

**Chapter Seven**

Max's POV:

The next morning, we slept in and ate in a nearby restaurant with an all-you-can-eat buffet. We rented a car and drove to Seattle to see the sights, then drove back to Forks for the half hour tour.

"Look guys-trees! And plants. And more trees!" I called out in fake enthusiasm. _Voice, why are we doing this?_ No answer. I sighed. "Ok, let's go return the car-." For a nanosecond, everything went super-slow. Like in the movies. Then, a big black van squealed and swerved. Right into us. Next thing I saw was black.

*****

I stood up carefully. "Report!" I coughed out.

"I'm okay!" Iggy.

"I'm good too." Fang.

"I'm fine, Max." Angel.

"Bloody nose, but I'm fine." Gazzy.

That was five. Where was Nudge? "Nudge? Nudge!" I called out frantically. Then I saw her. Wing bent and leg jerked out an odd angle, she was lying there. But she was alive. I could see her chest rise and fall feebly.

Just then, a sandy wolf ran over to us. I recognized him. A shape-shifter. He looked at us, raised a paw to himself, and then looked into the woods. His eyes held a pleading look.

"He wants us too follow him. Why? I am not an idiot! And, fine, I believe you. I can read minds. Who's Edward? Never mind, let's go!"

Iggy and Fang picked up Nudge's delicate frame and we flew after the wolf. He stopped, after about 20 minutes of flying, in front of a huge, mostly glass, house. He disappeared for a moment, and then another tall Native American stood before us.

"Hey, I'm Seth Clearwater." He studied us for a moment. "Winged kids, winged kids… Where have I seen mutants before and why don't the wings surprise me?" He muttered to himself. "Let's get her," he pointed at Nudge "inside. Then you can tell us about yourselves. This is the Cullen's house by the way. Carlisle's a doctor and he'll fix her up in no time."

I nodded. Fang and Iggy carried her through the door of a stranger's house and laid her down carefully on the only un-occupied couch. And there were a dang lot of them. Hopefully –if something went wrong (which it usually does; the Fates hate mutants) - then we could kick some butt and get out with Nudge. Fast.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Powerful**_

**Chapter Eight**

_Third Person:_

Max, Iggy, Fang, Gazzy, and Angel all sat down carefully near Nudge. After the initial introductions, Max explained to Carlisle about their enhanced bodies and systems, both Carlisle and Edward paying rapt attention. Carlisle worked diligently as he listened. When Max told him about healing fast, Carlisle nodded and said, "Just like the wolves." Seth nodded and looked at Nudge's wing, which was already starting to fix itself into its original shape. Her leg was in a cast now, and she wouldn't be able to walk for a day or two.

When Max had finished telling Carlisle all about herself and the Flock, she looked at Angel. _Do we tell them about the powers?_ Angel nodded.

"We also, umm…have certain powers. I can fly at the speed of light and have gills; Iggy can feel colors; Nudge can attract metal and feel memories and emotions, and somehow knows everything about an object; Gazzy can…_incapacitate_ people and mimic any voice; Fang can turn invisible and also has gills. And Angel…well Angel's a scary six, I mean seven, year old. Angel can put thoughts into people's minds, communicate with fish and other animal, control minds, can change her appearance, has gills, and read people's mind." She looked at them expectantly. "Your turn."

Carlisle looked at Edward. He nodded. "We're vampires," he said flatly.

Max hissed and stood up, as if to protect the Flock from the Cullens. Edward chuckled so low only Iggy could hear it. "Relax. We don't mean any harm. No, we don't want your blood. We're 'vegetarian' vampires. Meaning we only drink animal blood. We don't have any blood in us. We have supernatural sense, speed and strength. We are immortal. We have lived as humans for hundreds of years now. We won't harm anyone. We have trained ourselves to resist human blood. Carlisle even works at the hospital. And we have some powers too. Jasper can control people's emotions and sense them. Bella, my wife, is a shield. I can read minds too. And Alice, Jasper's wife, can see the future. And my daughter, Renesmee, who's with Jacob right now, can put thoughts and images into peoples head," he finished.

*****

So the werewolves and the vampires had met the genetic hybrids. The bird kids had met the vampires and the werewolves. They had told their stories. Now Alice's vision was left. What was made of that? And why did the Volturi want Alice? Alice and Edward knew. But no way were they going to tell anyone else. For now, it was their secret. Because they were going to try and stop it without anyone getting g hurt. And the bird kids just might be able to help them. Especially the little girl and the eldest boy. And maybe the eldest girl if her wit and attitude didn't get in the way; Edward got a kick out of her thoughts.

**AN: I know that was a crap chapter, but bear with me. I'm sorry. ~AphroditeWriter **


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: To clarify some stuff: Alice told everyone about the vision, all the details and everything already, but everyone was still in the living room when the Flock came in to get Nudge fixed up. Nessie is still sleeping (it's only been about ½ an hour since Alice started to tell everyone about it). Hope there isn't anything I left out. Review and tell me if I am confusing everyone and if I need to clarify some more things. Thanks for reading guys! ~AphroditeWriter**

_**Powerful**_

**Chapter 9**

_Jacob's POV:_

I stared openly at the bird-kids. I mean, seriously, who didn't? They were so cool! They could fly! And I thought that seeing the future was cool. I wondered how they had gotten here.

"Well, the voice told us to," the little blond girl piped up.

"Huh?" I asked confused. Edward seemed to understand. He was looking at Max.

"You have like a self-conscious voice in your brain?" he asked, as if to check if he were right.

"No, I have an actual voice in my head. The Voice. He gives me advice and stuff and seems to know everything. Like, the capitals of every single place on Earth." Max said flatly, as if that were clear.

"Max," Angel tugged on lead girl's sleeve. "I can't hear him," she whispered urgently. Max narrowed her eyes. "Who all are you getting?" Angel (I think that was her name) pointed at everyone (including me) except for Edward.

Max crossed her arms. "Explain," she demanded.

"Well, seeing as we both have a telepathy gift, I would guess that our brains built up a defense, a sort of mind block. So that we can hear everyone but the other people who can read minds. But Carlisle may have a different theory. I do have one question though. Did you say you can read my wife's mind?" He directed the question to Angel. He looked extremely curious.

"Well, yeah. Why shouldn't I?"

"Bella's gift is a shield. She blocks other people out of her mind. I can't read her mind, Alec and Jane can't hurt her, Demetri can't track her, Aro can't read her, Kate can't shock her, Zafrina can't put images in, and so on. So it's most curious that _you_ can read her. I don't understand it."

I looked at Bells. The creepy little kid could read her, but the bloodsucker couldn't? Cool!! I wondered what she was thinking.

"She's thinking about a girl with bronze hair…and there's a connection between the girl and Bella." Angel said to me, frowning.

"That's Nessie. She's Bella and Edward's daughter, remember?" Carlisle said from Nudge's side.

"How old is she?" Angel asked innocently.

Carlisle and Edward exchanged a look. "Well, right now, she's technically 6…but she looks and acts like a 16 year-old. Since she's half vampire and half human, she grows and matures fast."

"Oh. Ok." Angel said, a little disappointed.

I didn't want Nessie to meet them. I wanted to protect her, and even though I knew everyone else trusted these kids, I didn't for some reason. Something about them. I believed that the girl was really hurt, and that they weren't lying about who they were, but I felt as if they still had one more secret.

_Edward?_ I thought trying to get his attention. _I'm going to check on Nessie. 'k? _Edward nodded and I left silently, while everyone else talked about vampires and bird-kids. Seth came with me and he headed back to his house. I thought about Alice's vision. They were coming in two weeks. The entire guard to get Alice to join them. I knew that the Cullens would do everything in their power to stop it, but this time I had my doubts. They were the freaking Volturi for crying out loud! I shrugged and went to wake up my imprint.

**AN: Sorry guys, I know it's a bad chapter and I know it's been a while since I updated, but I hope it wasn't too bad. I will try and get some more chapters up soon, but I have family over and it won't be easy. I will definitely try my hardest though. Thanks for reading! ~AphroditeWriter**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Ok, so yes it has been a long time. I'm sorry. I was reading over my story and I think some people were wondering why Edward and Carlisle immediately told their secret. It's because they already knew Angel could read minds, so it wouldn't have been a secret very long. And also, that way they can gain trust from them. Lastly, thanks so much for everyone who has supported this with reviews, favorites, and alerts. I appreciated them so much. ~AphroditeWriter**

_**Powerful**_

**Chapter Ten**

_Max's POV:_

It was getting kind of late and I wondered whether we should leave. I mean, why should I trust them? I trusted five freaking people in the world and that was enough for me. I looked at Nudge, and then asked the doc if she could be transported.

"Yes, but carefully and only for a short amount of time. But if you need somewhere to stay, you are welcome here. We have plenty of room and this way I can tend to Nudge easily and as needed," he offered.

I hesitated. Did we really want to stay in house full of vampires? I looked at Angel. _They don't mean any harm Max, I promise. _I nodded.

"Yes, thank you very much," I said stiffly. I didn't thank people often.

*****

We were eating dinner around an antique table, with tons of food spread out. I had told the "mother", Esme about our eating habits and she nodded and laughed kindly. "Just like the wolves," she had said. That was two things we had in common with 'the wolves'.

Anyways, Jacob, Seth, and the six of us inhaled the amazing food.

Iggy spoke. "So, um, I heard someone talking about this strange 'vision' she," he pointed at Alice, "had. And I was wondering what it was."

The rest of us were quiet. I had no idea what the heck Iggy was talking about, but I was furious he didn't tell me.

Alice and Edward exchanged looks. "You're the one who has the super-sensitive hearing right?" the short pixie girl asked. Iggy nodded. "I guess that explains why. Well, I had a vision earlier and well, it's a long story. But I'll tell you about it after you eat, ok?" Alice asked with a smile.

We nodded.

*****

We were all seated around the couch. Alice and Edward kept murmuring under their breaths, so quietly I bet even Iggy couldn't hear it. When they finally began to talk, I was surprised.

"Humans have a government. In some places, there are monarchies. In others, democracies, like us. Well the vampire population has a monarchy. Well, kind of a monarchy. We have three vampires who have always ruled, and as far as we know, they always will. They're called The Volturi," Alice began to tell us about them and there history with the Volturi.

"For some time they have wanted to gather more of our kind for their guard. And they only let in first-rate vampires with good abilities. Aro, Caius, and Marcus have wanted me to join since they first met me. Now, in two weeks, they will come to get me. And as far as I can see, there isn't a way to stop them. Well, there are two options. Fight them, but that won't work. We are outnumbered and they are far more skilled than us." She paused.

"And?" I asked impatiently.

She looked a bit frightened. "Go into hiding." It was Edward who answered this time.


	11. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE

**AN**:

I am so, so extremely sorry to say this but…

I am quitting "Powerful".

I don't think there is too many people out there who even liked it/put it on story alerts anyways. I loved this story so much, but I didn't really like writing a multi-chapter story. I will not take it down however. I will not put it up for adoption (I may change my mind about that later). I felt that after the first five chapters or so, I wasn't into it. The chapters dragged on without anything really happening in them.

I hate to see someone quit a story. It makes you feel bad, you know? But as much as I enjoyed writing it, I couldn't write another chapter. I'm so extremely sorry. I considered putting it on Hiatus, but then I realized that I wouldn't update even then. Maybe in a looooooong time I will consider starting it again, but for now, I'm sorry.

I want to give a HUGE thanks to everyone who reviewed, Story Alerted, Favorited (me or the story), or Author Alerted. That meant so, so much to me. An even bigger thanks goes to Harryfan94, who helped me set up the basics of the story and helped me so much.

Thanks once again. I will continue to write many one-shots so be sure to look out for those.

I love you all,

~Aphrodite


End file.
